


radio love machine

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had lost Gee in the pit.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	radio love machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts), [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> Written on a whim for celtic_cookie's [Pan-Fandom Frottage Fest](http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14990.html), for Ladyfoxxx's prompt of **MOSH PIT FROTTAGE PLEASE**.
> 
> It's not like I really don't have _other_ things I need to finish up...  >:(
> 
> Quick beta by Andeincascade, title from _Tomorrow's Money_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Podfic by the amazing Rhea314

Frank had lost Gee in the pit. Again.

He shrugged. It was no big; they'd find each other before the end of the night. They would make an attempt to find Mikey, but that kid always managed to hook up with _someone_ at these gigs and they'd end up leaving Mikey to his fate. Which was usually a hot young thing in heavy eyeliner. Mikey wasn't particularly picky about gender, which Frank supposed made it a little easier.

Frank envied him, because the sheer amount of post-show sex that Mikey was getting was. . .humongous. It wasn't fair. Mainly because Frank wasn't getting _any_. And it wasn't because his dick had suddenly focused on Gerard's stupid face, either. It _wasn't_. He was just finicky about some things.

A heavy weight crashed into him, knocking the air out of his lungs. He wheezed and staggered, off-balance, until someone grabbed him, holding him upright. "Hey, Frankie, you okay?" Gee shouted.

Craning his neck, he glanced up at Gee's grinning face. Gee looked just like he did when he was on stage: flushed red and sweaty, dark hair hanging in strings around his face. He'd been having fun; the collar of his shirt was ripped and he had the beginnings of a black eye and a swollen lip. 

Frank nodded, and then shivered because Gee's hands were against his skin, right where his shirt rode up a little. Gee was always so fucking warm, like a furnace, and it felt good. He tried not to think about it, looked up at the stage, where the band was putting on one hell of a show. 

He tried to get back into the music, turn off his brain and let his body take over but he couldn't, because he could feel Gee's hot breath against his ear. "Fucking fuck," he muttered, knowing that Gee couldn't hear him. 

The crowd surged forward and pushed into the pit. Frank found himself squished against the hulking guy in front of him, with Gee pressed all along his back. He was surrounded by sweaty bodies and it was hard to breathe, because the crowd was still moving to the music, and he could feel the tendrils of claustrophobia starting to wind around his pounding heart.

He twisted, trying to find a way out, and realized how fucked he was. The only way out was to crowd surf and the crowd was too tightly packed for him to get up high enough without help.

"Easy, Frankie," Gee said, right next to his ear. "I've got you."

And he did; Frank could feel Gee's fingers digging in a little and he let himself relax back against Gee. And his massive boner, which was fucking unexpected. He bounced a little in time to the music and Gee's hands tightened. 

"I'm sorry, Frankie, I didn't—" 

Frank couldn't see Gee's face, but even over the music he could hear traces of fear in Gee's voice. He shook his head and worked his hands down, finding Gee's and covering them with his own, pressing them hard against his flesh. "Don't let go!" 

Mashed together like this was a rare sort of torture. His own dick was taking interest, but the crowd of total strangers around him kept him in check. Instead, he concentrated on Gee, so fucking hard against Frank's hip and the way he was gasping for air as Frank ground back against him in time to the music. 

Gee mouthed sloppy wet kisses against Frank's temple and tried to inch his hands down, but Frank shook his head. Gee moaned and panted and whined, rubbing his lips against the tip of Frank's ear. "Frankie, Frankie, oh, God, so close, so fucking close—"

Frank felt it when Gee came, felt his solid body tremble and shake, heard the deep groan and Frank wanted desperately for them to be anywhere but here. Gee's basement, Frank's bedroom, a scuzzy bathroom stall—somewhere with a door and a latch and enough room for him to get his dick out and jerk it off fast and hard—

Gee nuzzled at his ear for a moment, nipping at the lobe before asking, "Can you wait?" His hands tightened. "As soon as we get outta here—" It sounded sorta like a promise to Frank.

He nodded, desperately, and Gee just laughed happily and moved them to the rhythm of the music.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [radio love machine by Akamine_chan [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748665) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
